


Just Breathe

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :((, Angst, Anxiety, But also, Crying, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, anxiety attack, idk - Freeform, scott comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: Scott comforts you when you have an anxiety attack





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My lovely readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+lovely+readers).



> This is a short imagine I wrote after having an attack myself. ILY all and if you need anyone to talk to, I'm all ears for anything!

               I laid in my bed, my headphones in, as I tried to not cry. My mind was racing far too much for me to be able to pay attention to the music flowing through my ears. I bit my lips and covered my face with my hands.

               My mind was racing, a never-ending gymnastics course. Thoughts flew to my attention and left just as quickly. It seemed like everything was too important yet not important at the same time.

               I let out a loud sob, unable to keep in my tears. I laid there for a few minutes, just crying uncontrollably. Lately, everything had just become too  _much,_ but I didn’t have anyone I could tell. I felt so alone, even if I was surrounded by plenty of people.

               My breathing caught in my throat making me cough uncontrollably. The attack had been building up for weeks on end. I thought I would break at some point.

               I heard a loud bang, making me jolt upright. “Lily?” A voice yelled out from downstairs, a voice I immediately recognized as Scott. I furiously tried to wipe away the tears as they continued to flow. I quickly stood up and rushed to the bathroom, covering my face as I heard Scott begin to walk up the stairs to my room.

               “Give me a second,” I yelled, my voice cracking unintentionally.

               I made it to the bathroom only to feel Scott grab my arm. I looked down, hiding my face. Scott pulled me towards him softly. “Hey, Lily, what’s wrong?”

               “It’s nothing- it’s nothing,” I mumbled out, trying to pull my hand away from him. Scott shook his head and pulled my hand away from my face. He pulled my face up to look at him in a caring manner.

               “Hey, tell me what’s wrong. I want to help,” he stated quietly, as if not to set me off. It was useless, though, as I quickly burst into tears again. I wrapped my arms around Scott tightly, placing my head on his chest. Scott gasped quietly before he brought his hand up, rubbing my back gently. He shushed me quietly and slowly pulled us into my room.

               I sobbed harshly into his chest, hiccupping loudly. It was an ugly, body-shaking type of crying. “I’m sorry- I’m sorry- I’m sorry- I’m sorry!” I blubbered into his chest. He simply quieted me and comforted me quietly.

               “It’s okay. You’re okay,” Scott whispered quietly, holding me.

               I cried for a few more minutes before I quietly, reducing it to only a few tears and whimpers.

               “What happened,” Scott questioned quietly, trying to keep me calm.

               “I don’t know. Everything’s just become too much lately. I- I haven’t been doing good in school. I feel like a complete idiot. I hate myself beyond belief, but I have no will to change myself. Everything I used to do that I loved makes me feel even worse. I hate it all. I can’t do anything right anymore,” I cried into him.

               Scott shushed me again and rocked me slowly. “You’re okay,” Scott mumbled, trying to remain calm. “Everything’s okay. I promise you, you’re going to be okay. Just breathe. I don’t know where you’re getting these thoughts, but I’ll always be here to help you. I just want you to know that you’re beautiful in every single way, body and mind. You’re perfection to me. School might just take a little bit longer to comprehend sometimes, but you always figure it out. Don’t worry too much. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

               I nodded into his chest and hugged him tightly. “I love you so much. You’re too good for me.”

               Scott shook his head and kissed my forehead. “I’ll never be good  _enough_ for you, but I’ll always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr @sarcxstic-stilinski


End file.
